


Second

by ssa_archivist



Series: Ordinal [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-08
Updated: 2003-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the "Ordinal Series," for lack of a better name.  (Sequel to "First.")  A little interlude before bigger things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second

## Second

by Hecubus

<http://www.sjlee.org/smallville/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters are property of the WB and DC Comics. I don't own any of it. This story is for entertainment purposes only. 

Author's notes: Part two of the "Ordinal" series, for lack of a better name. As always, thanks for Kellie for the beta. Part one, "First," along with the rest of the series is available at the Smallville Slashdom Archive (<http://smallville.slashdom.com/>) or at <http://www.sjlee.org/smallville/>. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated! 

Summary: A little interlude before bigger things. 

* * *

Clark and Lex were exhausted as they drove to the airport. Clark had finally shared his last secret with Lex and they had spent all night talking about the day of the meteor shower, Clark's powers, the caves, Dr. Swann and everything else. Lex had a million questions and even though Clark had few real answers, he was elated to see Lex so excited by his confession, not scared or disgusted. 

Lex reached over and took Clark's hand as they drove along the freeway, smiling when Clark looked over. 

"Lex, you seem to be handling this whole thing pretty well." 

"I love you, Clark," Lex said, shrugging. "That's all that matters." 

"No, I mean, about me being an alien," Clark clarified. "Not the relationship stuff." 

"I know," Lex said, laughing lightly as he leaned his head back and felt the sun warm his skin. "And like I said, I love you. That's all that matters." 

* * *

"Clark! Lex! You're back!" Martha called out, the screen door slamming behind her as she went out to greet her son, her husband following close behind. "We missed you so much!" 

"Geez, Mom," Clark said, laughing and letting himself be pulled into a big hug. "I was only gone for a week." 

"Good to have you home, Son," Jonathan said as he hugged Clark. "Lex," he added, nodding toward the young man. 

"Hello, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent," Lex answered politely, smiling at the sight of the small family reunion, but nervous with anticipation of the announcement to come. "I promised I would bring him back, safe and sound." 

"Thank you, Lex," Martha said, smiling and gesturing for everyone to go back into the house. "Why don't you go put your things upstairs, Clark? And then you can tell us all about your trip. Are you hungry?" 

"Of course," Clark said, flashing a giant grin. 

"I thought so. I'll put something together," she said, hurrying into the kitchen. 

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec," Clark said rushing upstairs with his bags. 

"Lex, would you like to join us?" Jonathan asked as he went to wash his hands. 

"Um..." Lex started, a little taken aback. Jonathan had come to accept him more and more over the years, but even now, Lex was surprised to hear such a casual and yet sincere invitation. Perhaps Jonathan wouldn't feel that way if he found out what had happened in California. Correction: when he found out. "Actually, I have to get back to the castle. I'm sure there are a million phone messages and emails waiting for me." 

"Are you sure, Lex?" Martha said, peeking her head out from behind the refrigerator door. "It's really no trouble. Besides, it's the least we can do." 

"No, thank you, Mrs. Kent," Lex repeated, shaking his head. 

"Martha," she corrected for a thousandth time. 

"Right, Martha," Lex said, smiling, a little embarrassed at her kindness. "I really should go--maybe some other time?" 

"Of course, Lex," she answered. "You're always welcome here." 

Lex smiled again and quickly left before Clark could come down and try to convince him to stay. They hadn't really decided when Clark would tell his parents about their relationship, but Lex didn't really want to hang out with the Kents until he did and if Clark, by some strange overzealous desire, wanted to tell them today, Lex didn't really want to be around for it. Who knew how it would go? Let them get used to the idea first before running into the line of fire. 

"What was that all about?" Jonathan asked, looking at his wife. 

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently as she moved around the kitchen. 

"You're being particularly... nice to him." 

"What's wrong with that? I thought we'd moved past our blanket hatred of all Luthors." 

"We have, but it's something else..." he said, eyeing her suspiciously. "You look like you're up to something." 

"Maybe I am," she answered lightly, shrugging her shoulders as she set the table. 

"Martha..." he started. 

"Jonathan," she cut off, playfully mocking her husband's tone. "Look, it's just that before Clark and Lex left, I had a little talk with Lex. You know, about Clark." She paused before adding, "And Adam." 

"Ah, I see," Jonathan said, trying to figure out where his wife was going with this. "Was he surprised?" 

"No, Clark had already told him." 

"Oh," Jonathan said, raising his eyebrows. He realized it wasn't that surprising that Clark had talked to a friend about it, but he had gotten so used to his family keeping everything secret when it came to Clark. "Well, that's good. I guess." 

"Yes, it is," Martha responded firmly. "Because it means that Clark has someone else to turn to." 

"What's wrong with us?" 

"Please, Jonathan," Martha said, rolling her eyes. "I don't think Clark wants to talk about his sex life, much less his gay sex life with us." 

"Got it," he said immediately. 

"Anyway, besides that fact, I just think that they're good for each other," she said casually. 

Jonathan followed her with his eyes as she moved around the kitchen as understanding finally dawned on him. 

"Martha," he started, "are you trying to set our son up with Lex Luthor?" 

"No, Jonathan," she said, looking at him. "But only because I don't think I have to." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jonathan asked, nervousness in his voice. 

"I think she means she doesn't have to because Lex and I are already together," Clark's voice interrupted. 

"What?" Jonathan erupted more in pure shock than anger. 

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I meant," Martha said, seeing her husband's face. "But..." 

"What did you mean then?" Clark asked seriously as he stepped into the kitchen, preparing himself for the talk he didn't expect so soon. 

"Well, what I meant was that I can see how much you two like each other and knowing about your sexuality--both of you--I just figured that there might be something more," Martha explained. "I didn't realize that you had already... decided something," she finished. 

"Yeah..." Clark said, blushing at the possible meaning of his mother's words. "I guess you could say he's my boyfriend now." 

"Can you just answer one question for me?" Jonathan asked, interrupting, his voice surprisingly steady and calm considering the recent announcement. "Was it before or after your trip?" 

"Why?" Clark asked, holding his breath in anticipation of his father's reaction. 

"Because I don't know if I can handle knowing that not only is my teenage son's boyfriend Lex Luthor, but that I essentially gave him permission to whisk you away to California, to San Francisco of all places, after you two were already together." 

"No, Dad," Clark quickly reassured. "Nothing happened until we were in San Francisco. Lex didn't even know I was bisexual until a few weeks before the trip." 

"And you?" Jonathan asked immediately, looking straight at his son. "When did you know about, Lex?" 

"I might ask you the same question," Clark said as he turned to look at his mother. 

"Honey, I've always known," she answered, almost flippantly as she sat down at the kitchen table. "The way you look at each other, the way you just are around each other... I just didn't think it was something that needed to be... discussed," she finished, glancing at her husband. 

"Right," Clark said, nodding and joining his mother at the table. "Well, he told me a while ago... over a year ago. It's funny... it kind of got me thinking about my own sexuality." 

"What do you mean?" Martha asked gently. 

"Well, remember I told you that I had been having 'suspicions' about my sexuality for a while before I started dating Adam?" 

"Did those suspicions have anything to do with Lex?" she asked. 

"Yeah," Clark answered, blushing again as he remembered how he had woken up those first few weeks with ruined sheets, products of wild dreams about Lex. 

"Hmm," Jonathan grunted as he finally seemed ready to sit down and join the rest of the conversation. 

"What?" Clark said, looking anxiously at his father. 

"Just thinking," he started slowly. "I mean, I guess I'm just wondering if Lex's interest in you all these years hasn't been--" 

"Dad," Clark cut off, almost whining. 

"I'm sorry, Son," Jonathan said. "I'm not saying I think that or that's the way it is. I'm just wondering." 

"Well, maybe he's been attracted to me before now, but he never did anything," Clark explained anxiously. "He didn't even do anything when we went on our trip--it was me who initiated... it." 

Everyone fell into a momentary awkward silence at the possible meanings of the word "it." 

"In fact," Clark said finally, "he turned me down at first." 

"What do you mean?" Jonathan said, crinkling his eyebrows and trying to ignore what exactly his son was offering that Lex "turned down" at first. 

"Lex has... issues," Clark said, looking for the right words. "It's hard for him to open up to people, you know that. I mean, look at the way his father treats him. No wonder he has problems getting close to people." 

"He's never seemed to have trouble with you," Martha pointed out. "I mean, yes, he's hidden some things from you, from all of us, but in the end, he's the most open, the most himself with you. I can tell." 

"Yeah," Clark said, smiling at the thought that not only did his mother notice how close he was with Lex, but that she could even see it at all. "But that's what scares him," he explained. "We're already so close and it scares him to take our relationship to this new level. He's never really been with anyone that he cares about like this. I don't think he's really ever cared about anyone this deeply before, outside of his mother and Pamela." 

"Not even Helen?" his mother asked. 

"Not really," Clark said, shrugging. "I think he cared for her... but it was different," he finished, not quite sure himself how Lex had felt about the young doctor. 

"Well, I think we see how you're good for him, but what about you, Clark?" Jonathan asked. "Is he good to you?" 

"Yes, Dad, he is," Clark answered earnestly. "I mean, we've had our rough patches, but look at the way he's been there for me, for all of us, over the years." 

"I know, Son," Jonathan said, nodding and relaxing for the first time since Clark's (or was it Martha's?) announcement. "I have to admit that he's really proven himself over the years. I never thought I'd see the day, but I can call a Luthor a friend of this family." 

"Thanks, Dad," Clark said, breathing out a huge sigh of relief, a smile spreading across his face. "Maybe one day he'll be part of this family." 

"One thing at a time, Clark," Jonathan said, chuckling lightly at his son's happiness. "We have to take this slowly--I mean, he is a lot older than you and you come from very different worlds." 

"I know, Dad, but I'm eighteen now and besides, things have always been different with Lex. We understand each other. I don't know..." Clark started, trying to capture the essence of his connection with Lex. 

"It's okay, Son," Jonathan said, patting Clark's shoulder comfortingly as he got up to finish setting the table. "I get it. Come on, let's eat. And we can discuss when to have Lex over properly for dinner." 

* * *

"So, it really went that well?" Lex said as he walked the castle grounds with Clark. 

"Yeah," Clark answered, gently swinging his and Lex's intertwined hands. "Go figure." 

"At the risk of sounding like my old self, you're not lying to me, are you Clark?" Lex asked, stopping to look up at his new lover. "I mean, you told your parents about us and they really are okay with it?" 

"Yes, Lex," Clark said, smiling at Lex's unwillingness to believe him. "They really are okay with it. I mean, my dad was a little surprised, but he handled it pretty well," he continued as he gently urged Lex to start walking again. "And my mom, well, she already kind of figured it out." 

"What?" Lex said, stopping abruptly again in shock, his hand falling free from Clark's. Maybe mothers had some strange radar to detect when their sons were newly debauched. "You were home for like five minutes!" 

"Yeah, well, I guess all those steamy glances we'd been exchanging over the years didn't go unnoticed," Clark said, smirking as he reached out to capture Lex's hand again. 

"Hmm," Lex said, frowning, but letting Clark lead them back towards the castle. "Well, I'm glad I guess," he conceded, shrugging. "More than glad really. I guess the cynical part of me just expected them to... I don't know..." he trailed off. "Well," he said, a little brighter, "I never thought I'd see the day when Jonathan Kent didn't lose his mind after finding out not only that Lex Luthor was sleeping with his eighteen-year-old son, but that he also knew that said son was an alien." 

"Well, that's not exactly true," Clark mumbled sheepishly. 

"What?" 

"No, he didn't lose his mind, but he didn't exactly find out that you knew I was an alien." 

"You didn't tell them that you told me," Lex said, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead head in frustration, anxiety. 

"Well, no," Clark answered quickly, trying to explain. "I mean, I wanted to start with one thing at a time. You know, get them used to the idea of us together, let you become part of the family, and then..." 

"It's okay, Clark," Lex said as he looked up. "You're right," he said, smiling and trying to calm the young man. "One thing at a time." 

Clark smiled and pulled Lex into the castle. Lex followed happily. 

* * *

Clark and Lex quietly lay in Lex's California King size bed, bodies naked and glistening, buried inside a cloud of soft white sheets, pillows and fluffy duvet. A light breeze blew in through the bedroom window, sheer white curtains billowing gently and letting in light from the slowly setting sun. Clark lazily moved down Lex's neck, his chest as he placed gentle kisses all over his pale skin. Lex simply sighed beneath him, eyes closed, face relaxed and wearing a small, but contented smile. Clark pressed one final kiss to his lover's belly button and then pushed himself up, his chest hovering over Lex's, but their hips still touching, legs tangled together. 

"Why doesn't it scare you?" Clark asked in an almost whisper as he looked down as his lover. 

"What are you talking about, Clark?" Lex said, his eyes still closed. "How big your penis is?" 

Clark laughed lightly. Warmth spread through Lex's chest at the sound. 

"No, Lex," Clark whined softly. "Come on, I'm serious. Why doesn't my being an alien scare you?" 

Lex opened his eyes to find wide eyes looking down at him. "Why would it scare me?" he asked sincerely. 

"I don't know," Clark said awkwardly. "Maybe I'll wake up with tentacles or little green antennae one day." 

"I highly doubt it, Clark," Lex said as his eyes moved over Clark's body, already knowing what Clark was really afraid of. "I mean, over approximately eighteen years, you seem to look just like everyone else. Yes, you have certain... abilities, but outside of the vision, nothing particularly startling." Lex lifted one hand to touch Clark's shoulder, to gently trace his collar bone, his neckline as he studied the young man. "I mean, you have great speed and strength--those are simply amplified human abilities. Maybe something about this planet makes you... more powerful," he theorized as he ran his hand down one tan arm and felt the firmness of Clark's muscles. 

"Hmm," Clark responded. He had yet to share two last pieces of information with Lex: the occasional floating and the ship's prophecy. He wasn't trying to lie to Lex; Clark just couldn't tell Lex until he could come to grips with these issues himself. And who knew when that would be? He was still working on the initial alien part. "But doesn't it worry you that I might wake up one morning with some new ability that I can't control? That could hurt someone? Like with the heat vision at the Talon?" 

"Sometimes. A little," Lex answered truthfully, shrugging. "But nothing completely horrible has happened so far and there's no sense in worrying about something we can't control." 

"That's very... free-spirited of you, Lex," Clark said, trying to be light-hearted. 

"What can I say?" Lex said, smirking. "You bring out the best in me, Clark." 

Lex looked up to meet Clark's gaze and inside those beautiful green eyes, he found fear, anxiety, worry. It pained Lex to see someone as incredible as Clark, to see Clark himself so unsure of himself, so afraid of who he was, so burdened by his abilities rather than empowered by them. 

"Look, Clark," Lex said seriously as he ran his fingers through Clark's hair. "I can understand your concerns. I can understand why you lied to me all those times, why your parents protect you so fiercely. But when I look at you, I don't see an alien. I see you." 

"And what is that?" Clark answered in an almost frightened whisper. 

"The man that saved my life, the man that I call my best friend, the man I fell in love with." Clark blushed as he allowed himself a small smile at Lex's words. "To me, Clark," Lex continued, "your goodness, your spirit, your beauty: it all fascinates me. And the alien part? The powers, the ship? It only adds to my fascination with you. I'm not scared," he said, shaking his head. "If anything, I'm curious, curious to understand what makes you who you are. Frankly, the way your parents care about you, the way you were raised, the way your family works--all of it seems as foreign to me as what planet you came from, what happened to it and why you were sent here." 

Clark nodded as he took in Lex's words. Part of him was still troubled with the pressure of his origins, but he knew he would probably feel this way for the rest of his life. 

"I feel the same way about you," Clark said, focusing on his feelings for Lex instead. "I mean, if and when people find out about us, I'm sure they'll wonder what we could possibly have in common. But that's the thing--even though we come from such different worlds, there's an undeniable connection here. I don't know what it is, but I'm drawn to it. I'm drawn to you." 

"And here I thought it was just me," Lex said, smirking. 

Clark smiled and sighed. Maybe living with the burden of his powers wouldn't be as bad if he had Lex. 

"Besides," he said, "everything about your world is alien to me too. I don't know anything about fancy boarding schools, Ivy League colleges, or billion dollar companies. I'm sure you can tell me about all of that--that's part of who you are." 

"Yes, Clark, but unfortunately, my stories aren't as uplifting as yours," Lex sighed as he gently pushed Clark away and got up, heading towards his closet. "When I look into your past, into your life, I see a loving home, supportive parents, caring friends. In my past though..." he trailed off as he disappeared into the closet. "Let's just say, it's not as pretty," he finished as walked back out of the closet, tying the drawstring to black silk pajama pants. 

"Lex, I know your past isn't perfect," Clark said as he sat up in bed and watched Lex fix himself a drink. "I know your home life wasn't perfect. Neither is mine when you really look at it. The Kents can be just as dysfunctional as any other family." 

"Clark, the Luthors invented dysfunctional and we push ourselves to new definitions of the word everyday," Lex called back as he poured himself a scotch. "Look, you're welcome to all of my stories," he said as he walked back to the bed, perching himself on the edge of the bed and taking a sip of his drink. "I'm just saying that you might... you might think less of me when you hear them." 

"Lex, you act as if everything has been perfect between us," Clark said as he shifted to sit closer to Lex. "We haven't always been truthful with each other, but we've learned our lessons each time and somehow we find our way back to each other. If anything, it shows how strong our friendship really is if we can get past all those stumbling blocks," he pointed out as he reached out to place a large hand on Lex's thigh. "And in the same way, from what little I know of your past, I know how strong of a person you are. Despite what people say about you, what people expect of you, how people--people like my father at one time--treat you, you're still a good man. It's easy to be a good guy when everybody's nice to you and you have all the emotional support you need." 

"Clark, I don't know if I'm as good a man as you think I am," Lex said as he stared into his drink. "I mean, I try my best, but sometimes... I've always been one to dwell in the gray areas. What do you call falling in love with a sixteen-year-old boy?" he asked with a sad smile on his face as he looked up. 

"The best thing that's ever happened to me," Clark answered, smiling. 

Lex chuckled lightly at Clark's never-ending optimism. "Don't we have a dinner to go to?" 

* * *

Clark and Lex arrived promptly at the Kent home for Sunday dinner. Martha and Jonathan silently agreed to ignore the fact that Clark was freshly showered. Clark and Lex finished setting the table as Jonathan helped his wife put out all the food. The Kents, along with Lex, feasted on a succulent roast, mashed potatoes, freshly steamed vegetables and salad. As dishes were put away and coffee and pie were brought out, Martha casually turned the conversation to the future of the young men's new relationship. 

"So, have you two talked about what you're going to do when Clark goes to college in the fall?" 

"Um, not really..." Clark started. 

"Well, I think we've both admitted that this isn't casual," Lex said, stepping in to reassure Clark more than answer his mother's question. "That this isn't just a summer fling." 

"Long distance relationships can be hard," Jonathan said, cautioning the young men. "Metropolis might only be a three-hour drive away, but even Lex can't make that trip all the time." 

That's what helicopters are for, Lex thought to himself. "You're right," he said aloud. "That's why I'm moving to Metropolis." 

"You're what?" Clark said, nearly jumping out of his seat. "I mean, that's great!" he said, quickly recovering. 

"Relax, Clark," Lex said, smiling at the range of emotions that just crossed over Clark's face. "It's not because of you. Well, not completely. In all honesty, I've been thinking about it for months now--even though LexCorp was born in Smallville and with Plant #3, given my background, my particular network of connections, Metropolis is the more sensible location for headquarters. Over the past year, I've been making more and more trips into the city for business and I've realized that LexCorp and myself would have to move sooner than later." 

"So, when's the big move going to happen?" Martha asked as she finished pouring the coffee. 

"Signed the papers yesterday morning," Lex answered. "Construction on the new LexCorp Towers starts next week." 

"Wow, that was fast," Jonathan commented. 

"Well, it will still take months and only the first tower will be complete by the end of the year. The buildings will be my own historical edifice--wouldn't want to rush it," Lex said, smiling even though he could see the troubled look on his boyfriend's face. 

"So, when will you be moving?" Jonathan asked. 

"Well, the residential levels, including my penthouse, will be part of the first tower, so as soon as the new year." Lex paused for a moment, studying Clark and interpreting his silence for hurt at not being told sooner. "I know it kind of seems like I'm just springing this on everyone, but I just didn't want to say anything until the construction plans were finalized. Besides, I figure with the timing the way it is, Clark will have the chance to get used to college before he figures out how I fit into his new life," he finished, hoping Clark understood. 

"What about you?" Martha asked. "I mean, you grew up there, but running your own company and living in Metropolis will be very different." 

"I'm sure it will be, but I'm confident that my life will always have room for Clark." 

* * *

"Clark, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Lex said as he followed Clark into the loft after dinner. "I just signed the papers yesterday and I was going to tell you today when you came over, but when you told me how well your parents took the news of us together, I figured I'd just tell everyone at dinner." 

"It's okay, Lex," Clark said, sounding a bit distracted. "I understand." 

"Then, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happier about this. I know I am." 

"I am, Lex," Clark said as he sat down on the couch and gestured for Lex to join him. "Don't get me wrong. I am. It's just... what are we going to tell people?" 

"What do you mean?" Lex asked as he sat down. 

"About us. You said it yourself: in Metropolis, the press will notice if we're seen together all the time." 

"Yes, I know," Lex said seriously. "I just thought we'd have more time to enjoy the news before worrying about it." 

"I'm sorry... I am glad you're moving to Metropolis... it's just..." 

"No, Clark," Lex said, shaking his head. "It's okay. I agree. We need to figure this out." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Well, honestly, it's your call," he said, sighing. "For me, the PR ordeal will be the same whether we tell people about us now or later, although we might have to wait a little while so you're not so newly eighteen. On the other hand, coming out with this when you're in school versus after you've graduated has pros and cons on both sides." 

"I know..." Clark said, as he placed his head in his hands. "God, please don't hate me..." 

"I could never hate you, Clark," Lex said, placing a comforting hand on Clark's back. "I'll be happy with any decision you make." 

Clark nodded, but refused to look up at Lex. "I just think it would be better if I started school without..." 

"Without being known as Lex Luthor's boy toy?" 

"I'm sorry, Lex," Clark said as he looked up, embarrassed. "You know I don't mean it like that." 

"Don't worry, Clark," Lex said, smiling to reassure the young man. "I was thinking the same thing." 

"It's not just being associated with you. I can handle that--I already get some flack for it around Smallville and it's nothing I can't handle," Clark said, pausing for a moment and hoping the admission didn't hurt Lex's feelings. "It's just that this fall... I mean, honestly, I'm scared... I'm nervous about starting at a new school, in a new place, with new people. What if I don't know what the hell I'm doing?" 

"Then you'll be in the same situation as everyone else," Lex said, remembering his freshman year. "I understand your concerns, Clark. Look, go to school, get used to life in Metropolis, in the dorms. And then we'll see how you feel when it comes time for your second semester and if you still don't want to go public with our relationship, then we'll figure out ways to make sure it doesn't go public. You said it yourself: if anyone can keep it a secret, we can." 

Clark nodded, his body relaxing slightly as he took in Lex's words. "I still want to see you," he insisted. "You'll visit, right?" 

"Of course, Clark," Lex answered. "I'm in Metropolis all the time--that's why I'm moving there, remember? Well, other than the fact that you'll be there," he said, trying successfully to get Clark to smile again. "You can come and stay at my current apartment when I'm in town, if you want. You can just tell your roommate or friends that you're visiting home or something." 

"Or that I picked up some hot girl at a bar and had wild sex at her place all night," Clark said as his blinding smile returned. 

"Well, I don't know about the girl or the bar," Lex said calmly, "but the wild sex part will be true." 

To be continued... 


End file.
